chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Pool
Faith is the energy used by clerics and paladins to cast their divine spells Each divine caster will have some quantity of mana useable by them at any given time depending on a number of factors. Using divine magic in the world of Arn is different than in other worlds. Rather than adhering to the standard rules for casting of divine magic, the world of Arn uses the concept of Faith. Rather than the "spells per day" system of casting arcane and divine spells, each caster has an alotment of Faith that they can call forth per day. This is both a blessing and a curse for if the caster attempts to call forth too much faith at any one time, he can severely injure himself. In the case of a Cleric, the caster is connecting themselves to a source of divine energy and through their obedience to their god and channeling it through their body to produce a magical effect; a spell. For Paladins, they are less connected to this divine energy and use their martial skills to boost their abilities when clerical magic fails them. Creating your Faith pool: The character's mana is a calculated value based on several attributes. The basic formula for creating a character's mana pool is as follows: (Primary Stat Modifier) + (Racial Modifier) + (Class Modifier) + (Feat Modifier) + 1 (Starting Level) = Permanent Casting Pool Primary Stat Modifier Racial Modifiers Class Modifiers Feat Modifiers See also: Casting Feats '' ''Example A Level 1 elven cleric with an wisdom score of 16 would have a permanent mana pool of 5. (Wisdom modifier +3, +2 for level one cleric, and +1 for being an Elf.). Expanding your Faith Pool At each additional caster level, the mana pool increases. The formula for expanding a character's Mana Pool is as follows: (Primary Stat Modifier) + 1 (level) = Additional Mana Pool. ''Example A Level 2 elven wizard with an intelligence score of 16 would add 4 points to his mana pool of 5. (Intelligence modifier +3 and +1 for level two). Casting with the Faith pool: Each spell level is assigned a point value for how much mana it takes to cast that spell. For each spell level, it takes 1 point of mana to cast. Therefore, a level 1 spell costs 1 point of mana to cast, a level 2 spell would be 2 points and so on. Level 0 spells require only half a mana point and Cantrips cost only a fourth. Regaining Faith: Once a divine caster has depleted their faith, they must pray to their deity, preferably upon ground sacred to their god or within one of their god's shrines or temples. Holy Ground'' Holy Ground has much the same effect on a cleric as a Pathway (Mage Line) has upon a Wizard. By praying on holy ground the cleric is able to regain their faith much faster than outside it. Holy Ground is any land that a deity has charged with their presence in the form of divine energy. Many times such holy ground becomes the site of a temple or shrine, thus increasing the faith of that location. See also: Temple Category:Magic/Divine Tapping Faith See also Channel Magic Tapping into the energies of divine magic is not an easy task. Each time a cleric taps into the flow of divine energies around them to cast their spell, there is a slight possibility that this will cause them injury if they loose focus. Like grabbing a live electrical wire, the cleric is channeling energy through their system and should it be interrupted before it is cast, the residual energy can misfire or harm them or those near them. It is therefore necessary that the cleric keep their mind focused upon the spell that they are casting to avoid interruption. Commonly the spell will simply focus the potential damage into the immediate area of the cleric where they are casting. Category:Magic/Divine Category:Mechanics